The invention relates to an electric wire integrated clamp mark and a wire harness.
In a wire harness used for an automobile etc., one or multiple electric wires bundled are fixed to a frame of vehicle mounted equipment or a support part of a vehicle body panel or the like using various fixing devices (such as a clip, a locking device, and a protective tube with a locking device).
A wire harness is configured such that multiple electric wires are collected by a vinyl tape or the like and divided into a trunk line or a branch line, and connectors or terminals are attached to the respective ends of the electric wires. Since the wire harness is manufactured in advance with a predetermined length, unless the wire harness is mounted on the predetermined position of the vehicle, there can occur a case in which it cannot be connected to its mating connector or mating terminal part. Thus, in order to facilitate the mounting work of the wire harness on the predetermined position of the vehicle, in some cases, an electric wire integrated clamp mark is attached to the wire harness (see, for example, the patent document 1).
As shown in FIG. 9A, in an electric wire integrated clamp mark 500 disclosed in the patent document 1, a mark main body 507 molded out of resin material integrally with two electric wires 505 composed of a small diameter electric wire 501 and a large diameter electric wire 503 so as to surround the entire circumferences of the electric wires 505 includes: a cylindrical part 509 formed in the outer peripheral surface of the mark main body 507; and, flange parts 511 formed on the two end sides of the mark main body 507 in the axial direction of the electric wires 505. After the electric wire integrated clamp mark 500 is fixed to a vehicle body or the like by a P clamp 513 attached to the cylindrical part 509, its movement with respect to the electric wires 505 is regulated.
In the P clamp 513, as shown in FIG. 9B, the tightening piece part 515 and fixing piece part 517 of the clamp main body 527 are tightened by a mounting bolt 519 penetrating through the bolt penetration holes of the two piece parts, whereby the arc-shaped part 516 thereof surrounds and tightens the cylindrical part 509 of the electric wire integrated clamp mark 500. In this case, the mounting bolt 519 is penetrated through a clamp mounting hole formed in a vehicle body panel or a bracket to tighten together the vehicle panel etc. and the P clamp 513. Thus, the wire harness 521 is fixed through the electric wire integrated clamp mark 500 to the predetermined position of the vehicle panel etc. by the P clamp 513.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2016-144279 A